


“Déjame ayudarte” //Sterek//

by AbilRell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek, wolfs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbilRell/pseuds/AbilRell
Summary: Derek se vuele lobo completo, y los demás temen que -ya que nadie sabe cómo regresarlo a humano- este comience a perder su humanidad.Stiles sólo quiere ayudarlo, pero Derek no lo deja.¿Derek cederá a la ayuda del único humano de la manada?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	1. 00

_—Déjame ayudarte a volver a ser humano, Sourwolf._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hola.
> 
> Este es mi primer trabajo publicado aquí. Ténganme paciencia, por favor.
> 
> A pesar de llevar desde el 2019 en la aplicación, aún me cuesta trabajo entender cómo publicar aquí, perdón.


	2. Capítulo 1.

Stiles estaba medio dormido cuando recibió una llamada inesperada de Scott.

—¿Hola? —preguntó entre balbuceos.

—¡ _Stiles_! —sonó la voz exaltada de su mejor amigo.

—Scott, hermano, ¿sabes qué hora es? —despegó su oreja unos segundo para él mismo confirmar la hora: _4:50 am_ —. No es que me moleste tener tu melodiosa voz a esta hora, aunque en realidad sí lo hace, ¿pero a qué se debe tu llamada? Porque si no te molesta, quiero seguir durmiendo —dijo disparates mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre su cama.

— _¡No te vuelvas a dormir, Stiles!_ —lo sobresaltó la voz de Scott—. _Te necesitamos en el loft de Derek ahora mismo._

Stiles, ahora ya más despierto y con la curiosidad rascando su nuca, se levantó aún perezosamente, y mientras tomaba un pantalón cualquiera preguntó:—¿El loft de Derek? ¿Qué haces ahí a esta hora? No, espera, ¿dijiste " _necesitamos_ "? O sea, ¿como en plural?, ¿cuántos están contigo? —terminó de colocarse el pantalón y también las converse sucias y malgastadas de siempre.

Para cuando Scott le respondió ya iba bajando las escaleras mientras buscaba sus llaves con la mirada.

— _Sí, en el loft de Derek. Erh... está toda la manda, menos Lydia y Jackson, ellos aún no llegan_ —le informó. Stiles halló sus llaves y, en silencio, salió de su casa y se montó en su jeep.

—¿Qué hicieron ahora? —preguntó con un suspiro; no era la primera vez que alguno de la manada hacía algo que los obligaba a tener todos juntos en busca de una solución, generalmente la encontraban cuando Stiles estaba 100% informado de lo que había pasado, cosa que no siempre ocurría porque todos evitaban decirle a Stiles que algo malo habían hecho; digamos que Stiles da miedo cuando se lo propone.

— _Nosotros nada, pero Derek..._ —el pecoso frunció el ceño extrañado. Derek no era alguien de meterse en problemas en lo absoluto, de hecho los evitaba, y cuando realmente surgía alguno, solía decírselo a la manda antes de actuar.

—¿Derek? ¿Qué sucede con él?

— _Él está bien... dentro de lo que cabe._

—¡¿Cómo que "dentro de lo que cabe", Scott?! —preguntó ahora más preocupado.

— _No puedo explicártelo por teléfono, ¡tienes que venir!_

—Estoy a cinco de llegar.

Y con eso, Stiles colgó la llamada, aceleró pasándose un rojo, ¿qué importaba ahora? De todos modos no había nadie en el lugar.

[...]

5 minutos después, Stiles estacionó el jeep fuera del loft, bajó de prisa y subió de la misma manera.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con casi toda la manada —a excepción de los antes nombrados—. Estaba apunto de preguntar por Derek, en cuanto notó a un enorme lobo negro sentado en una esquina del lugar.

—Scott... ¿por qué hay un enorme lobo negro aquí? —preguntó entre una mezcla de sorpresa y un "creo que estoy alucinando".

—Sí, bueno, él... —apuntó al lobo negro que ahora lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos, y Stiles pensó en lo profundo de su mente « _¿por qué se parece tanto a Sourwolf_?»—. Él es Derek...

—¿Qué?

—Él es-

—¡Sí escuché, Scott! —lo interrumpió—. ¿Por qué diablos Derek se convirtió en un lobo? —observó a la manada esperando una respuesta.

—Ese es el problema —está vez habló Isaac—. No lo sabemos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primero capítulo publicado!
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos a la próxima.


End file.
